regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Particle Invasion Bonding
Summary The Park members fight an invasion which creates more problems than they do. During this, Nicole tries to work on her mother-son bonding with Darwin. Transcript *(Episode starts when the space ship flies towards New York) *(Scene changes to Nicole parking in the living room) *'Nicole': I don't get it. How did that space ship is flying to New York and why? (Mordecai enters) Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Nicole, what are you doing here at New York? *'Nicole': It's a long story. What are you doing here? *'Mordecai': I'm on a secret mission to New York. *'Nicole': Oh, right. I need your help. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Nicole': Well, me and Dariwn to have a mother-son bonding. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Nicole': Yes. *'Mordecai': How you like Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Meta-Crisis Rigby, Meta-Crisis Ben Tennyson, Meta-Crisis Rook Blonko, Meta-Crisis Gwen Tennyson, Meta-Crisis Kevin Levin, Meta-Crisis Lucy Mann, Meta-Crisis Kenneth Tennyson, Meta-Crisis Rad Dudesman, Meta-Crisis Rayona, Meta-Crisis Manny Armstrong, Meta-Crisis Helen Wheels, Meta-Crisis Alan Albright, Meta-Crisis Cooper Daniels, Meta-Crisis Jimmy Jones, Meta-Crisis Ester, Meta-Crisis Kai Green, Meta-Crisis Rook Shar, Meta-Crisis Eunice Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski, Meta-Crisis Troll Moko, Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn, Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham and Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman are they great their the park members? *'Nicole': Why yes they are. We could still be friends, right? *'Mordecai': Sure, Nicole. Friends. Nicole, I came over here wanting to believe that there was still a chance for us. But on the way, I passed a lake, skipped a few rocks and had some time. Nicole, we leave certain parts of our lives in the past for a reason. What you and I had was a wonderful thing. And as much as I still have a great deal of love for you our time is over. I love somebody else. You can live your life, Nicole. Live it as full and as wonderful as you can. *'Nicole': I understand. And it feels like a competition between me and Richard. (Flashback) *'Darwin': Daddy. *'Nicole': (Gasps) He said it Richard! *'Richard': Finally he stopped that Mr Dad business. *(Anais and Gumball pass by strangling each other as Richard goes to follow them) *'Nicole': Now say mommy. *'Darwin':Daddy. *'Nicole':No mommy. *'Darwin':Daddy. *'Nicole':MOMMY! *'Darwi': DADDY! *'Nicole':MOMMY! *'Darwin':DADDY! *'Nicole':MOMMY! *'Darwin':DADDY! *'Nicole': Oh, change your own dipper. *'Darwin': Yes, Mom. *(Darwin change his dipper) *'Darwin': Got it. *'Nicole': Good. *(Present day) *(A Empire Assault Carrier approaches, releasing swarms of Empire dropships as the dropships let out several Empire forces) *'Mordecai': Holy crap! *'Nicole': It's the Empire. *(Dib's Gang arrives) *'Nicole': Dib, did you and the gang saw the Empire? *'Dib': Yes. We got here soon as we could and yes we do see them. *(An Empire Kraken approaches and one of it's legs break through from the roof tk the house, causing a hole into a big mess) *'Swaysway': That Kraken breaks the house and cause into a big mess. *(Mordecai suddenly jumps on the leg as it pulls away, Mordecai manage to climb on it and got on board the Kraken) *'Mordecai': Time to take this vehicle down! *(Mordecai whisks out a Sonic Blaster and opens their laserfire at the Kraken) *(It made a hole, but it did not break it down) *'Mordecai': Dammit! (Jumps inside the Kraken and find it's Forerunner Pulse Core) *(Mordecai aimed it at the Forerunner Pulse Core as the Kraken expplodes) *(Darwin enters) *'Darwin':I HATE GUMBALL SO FREAKING MUCH! HE'S SO STUPID! *'Mordecai': Wait, Darwin, what did you hate Gumball? *'Gumball': DARWIN! YOU CRAZY FISHY! (Slaps Darwin) *'Nicole': Hey Gumball, please don't be harsh on him. It's Darwin's opinion to put you to the blame of this madness. *'Gumball': Yes, Mom. I won't. Why did you hate me, Darwin? *'Darwin': Okay. All tell you. Why I hate you. You caused this (censored) Gumball. DO YOU CARE ABOUT NEW YORK?! Gumball:Not really. I like Meta-Crisis Mordecai. He's my new best friend. *'Darwin': Really? *'Gumball': Yep. Darwin:(fake laughs) Well this is what you I think of this!(tackles Gumball and punches him until Louise grabed Darwin's foot) Louise:Darwin, I know your my boyfriend, but don't beat up your brother to impress me. Nicole: Oh.., I forgot you guys were dating. Homer:Since Rigby's Burgers. Nichole:Darwin, why don't you spend time with me, hu? What you say to that? Darwin:I'll say.... NOT IN A MILLION YEARS YOU SON OF A (Censored)! Mordecai:B-besides, we have a world to save. *'Darwin': You're right. We have to save the world. *'Gumball': Mom said you need to stay here with her! *'Darwin': Well I just forgot! *'Gumball': Guess who's the new idiot this time! (Points at Darwin) *'Nicole': Okay I get it, you're mad at Darwin, so please calm down. Ad Darwin, please calm your crappy mood, God knows you can't take the blame. *(With Zim's Gang inside the underground base under Zim's home) *''Zim': I am doing the best I can to find a way to stop the Empire threat from extinguishing aome people on Earth. *'Gumball': I don't like my brother anymore! He's claiming me to be the idiot just because I had some short term memory loss. * '''Zim': Really, I have 3 genius human questions for ya. What is the square root of 144, who discovered the human land, America? and hkw long were these jurrasic monsters extinct? *'Gumball': The suare root is 12, Columbius discovered America, and the dinosaurs were gone for about millions of years, just like the death of the Forerunners. *'Zim': I knew there is some smart parts inside your mind. Darwin must've been mistaken about you. *'Gumball': Well right now, we got some Empire groups to take out. Computer, show us where Mordecai is? *'Zim's Computer': Well...I can try. (Shows a Foreruner hologram map of Mordecai's location) *'Bashful': What did the computer found a location of? Gumball: Eager Island. Zim:Ah..., filth. (scene changes to Darwin on his phone texting Louise) (Nicole enters) Nicole:Hey Red Cap, watcha doing? Darwin:Texting Louise. And don't call me Red Cap. Only Louise and Zim can call me that. *'Nicole': Really? *'Darwin': Yep. *(Back with Zim's Gang) *'The Doctor': Come on, Zim's Gang. Let's go to Eager Island. *'All': Right! *(Zim's Gang got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises) *(At Tardis) *'Zim': You sure. We're going to Eager Island? *'The Doctor': Yes we are, Zim. *'Zim': I thought someone else should say that by now. *'Gumball': You sure we gonna find Mordecai? *'The Doctor': Yes. Look at that. *'Doc': What? (There is a round item embedded in the console.) Hey, We've not seen that before. *'The Doctor': It's a teleport control. *'Sleepy': What's it do? *'The Doctor': It gives the Time Lords dual control. Now then, I think we'll just dematerialise to avoid their detection beams, and slip in quietly. *'Red': This is great! Better than my roller coaster! *'The Doctor': Remain vigilant. *'Black': What is thus thing?!! *'Bashful': How much longer til we get there, Doctor? *'The Doctor': We shall be in Eager Island shortly. Until then be careful not to fall into the vastness of space... Prepare yourselves. Eager Island shall soon be in our sights! (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. We'd better take the recall disk. (The Doctor takes an object from inside the new remote control.) Follow me. (They head for the doors.) *(Tardis materialises in Eager Island) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Eager Island. Zim's Gang come out.) *'The Doctor': We're here Eager Island. Did you hear that sound? *(The sound of a Tardis in motion makes them turn around.) *'Zim': It's the Tardis! *(The Tardis dematerialises) *'The Doctor': Come on. Let's find Mordecai. *(3 Storm Mgalekgolos were approaching) *'Zim': Filth! We got trouble ahead! *'Gumball': Oh filth! Those Mgalekgolos were Empire forces! *(Zim's Gang whisks out a Irken handy guns and opens their laserfire at the Storm Mgalekgolos) *'Zim': Well, we did it. (Scene changes back to New York where a knock was on the door) Darwin:I'll get it! Nicole:Who is that? Darwin:She's bueatiful, smart, and your future daughter- in- law,featuring ..... (Louise comes in) Louise Danger Belcher. Louise:Yeah ya! Nicole:Oh.... my.... God. Was that your full name, Louise? *'Louise': Yep. Darwin:I would love to change my middle name to vinnuim. Nicole:Nope. Jamenson is a good middle name for you. Darwin:What.... ever...... Louise:HA! *'Darwin': My true full name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the eighth. *'Louise': Who's the stupid person now? You are. (Points at Nicole) *'Nicole': Excuse me for being retarded. *'Gumball': I agree with mom, your middle name should be changed to Jamenson. *(Before Darwin could reply, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches) *'Darwin': It's the Empire. How did they get here? *(Several Empire dropods come out of the carrier, releasing Sangheili Storm Zealots and Big Grey Rabbid Chieftains) *'Nicole': Hey do you guys see that? We bet the Empire are behind this! *'Gumball': You know what it means, Darwin? *'Darwin': That's right, Gumball. We take down the creepy crawlers, and then we order pizza! *'All': Yeah! Hero power! Cowabunga! *(A Empire Rabbid Meha suddenly rise from the ground, it's Forerunnwr like machine eye and arms were opened, the ears popped out. It suddenly shoots out laser like pulse beams from it's Forerunnner technology like eye) *'Darwin': Oh, great. what are we going to do? *(Darwin looks at Gumball which turned out to be a hologram as he see a Empire/Forerunner Tech like bot is under the Gumball hologram. It shuts off the hologram and runs off) *'Darwin': Omg. Now I feel bad for Gumball. He was with Zim the whole time. *(A Sangheili Storm Zealot suddenly slices Darwin's arms off with his Energy Sword, and a Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain steps on Darwin's leg) *'Louise': Leave him alone! *(Louise slashes Sanghelo Storm Zealot and a Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain) *'Darwin': Thanks, Louise. *'Louise': No problem. *(The Rabbid Mecha kept on firing Pulse laser shots out of it's eye. Louise tried to slash the metal, but her sword just broke) *'Louise': Oh, no. Wait, Darwin. You're going to punch it, right? *'Darwin': Right. *(Darwin punches the Rabbid Mecha. His fist suddenly broke, and the Rabbid Mecha's eye looked at Darwin and it fires a Pulse laser shot at Darwin) *'Darwin': How dare you? *(Darwin whisks out a pulse laser shot at Rabbid Mecha) *(The eye got a crack, it closed it's eye with it's eye lids, it's door opens, releasing swarms of Empire troopers, attacking Darwin) *'Louise': Oh, no you don't! *(Louise whisks out a laser bazooka and attempted to fire, but ails after a Big Grey Rabbid grabs her on the arms) *(Darwin attacks Big Grey Rabbid) *(A Kig Yar Storm Minor bites Darwin on the leg) *(With Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Nate': Holy shit, there's a lot of those jackasses out there. *'Stewie' This going to be a prolem. *(An Empire Supper Assault Carrier approaches) *'Vinny': There's too many of those ships. Nichole(sighs)Darwin Jamenson Watterson, your going to apologize to your brother. Darwin:WHAT EVER MOM! WORRY ABOUT YOUR BREAK UP WITH MORDECAI! WE NEED TO SAVE THE WORLD! IT WOULD'VE BEEN SAVED IF YOU LET ME LEAD INSTEAD OF TORTURING ME! Nichole:Fine. (Faces Mordecai) Mordo, were ready to save the planet. Stewie:SWEET! I get to sit in my car seat in the super van! *'Mordecai': You have a super van? *'Stewie': That's right. Get in. *(The gang got on the super van) *(3 Empire Battle Cruisers and 6 Empire Submarine Cruiser appeared out of nowhere) *'Morcecai': Holy crap! *(An Empire Scarab approaches and one of it's legs stomped infront of the van) *'Nicole': It's blocking our way from getting to Gumball! *'Zack': Come on. Let's end this. *(The gang shoots down a 3 Empire Battle Cruisers and 6 Empire Submarine Cruiser, which crashes into the ground) *'Vinny': We did it. *(The Empire Scarab, still here, released a laser like plasma beam at the van, destroying it) *'Big Red': Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Paz': We're with your on the way, Big Red. *'Ice Bird': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Mighty Eagle! Onward! *'Mighty Eagle': (Grunting) Ha-ha! *'Mighty Dragon': We've been out outflanked. *'Grumpy': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Doc': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Grumpy! We're working on it! *'White': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Bashful': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(All the ships opens their laser fire at the Empire Scarab, destroying it) *'Griffin Turner': Well, seems like we blow up that thing. *(Warden approaches) *'Louise': Oh my God, what the Hell is that thing?! *'Warden': I am Warden, as in Warden Eternal. I stand in the defense of the Empire Lords, even though I am one of the Empire Lords too. I also led the emperial attack on Earth. And as for you Darwin, do you believe that this earthling mammal what you called brother of yours, long before he was called Gumball, to assume that he was stupid just because he got confused on what you just said. That's what you have believed. *'Darwin': Gumball's nolonger use to me, if we haven't released Mordecai from the Cryptum, this shouldn't happen. *'Warden': That's just your theory, as for Mordecai, he should've not come to Pochatko in the first place. It is also your fault for loving this humam who remains in perversion of disgustment. Now perpare to die. (Screeches as many Prometheans, Sangheili Storm, Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Battle Droids, Kritters/Kremlings, Daleks, and Cybermen appeared from their Forerunner teleportation) Trooperz who are brave enough to become the warriors of the Empire and our Glory of Evil. Seize those heroes! (Points at the gang) *(The Empire troopers attacked the gang) *'Darwin': Let's finish this. *(Later) *'Bashful': Guess that's all of them. *'Master Chief': What are you you up to, Warden? *'Warden': Master Chief! How the filth did you even get here just now?! *'Master Chief': I'm part of the gang. *'Warden': Oh. *'Master Chief': What are you up to this time, Warden? *'Warden': (Has a disappointed look) It's clearly obvious. I'm leading an emperial attack on Earth. Now then, surrender Mordecai back to the Cryptum back on Pochatko, or else you and your allies who resist the demand will die. (Holds his Forerunner like blade sword as his clones appeared with him) It's your decision. *'Master Chief': You heard what Warden said. We surrender. *'Warden': Good. Now Mordecai, it's time for you to return to your imprisonment in Pochatko's Cryptum, now. *(Mordecai feels in shock, but had no choice) *'Mordecai': I understand, Warden. (Walks to him) What do you want me to do? *'Warden': To return your imprisonment in Pochatko's Cryptum. *'Mordecai': I think I'm gonna go AMAZON!!!!!!! *(Mordecai transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Warden': Oh, no. *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Amazon Claws! *(Masked Rider Amazon Mordecai is using Amazon Claws to slice Warden's face) *'Warden': Aggh! My clones! Attack! *(Several clones of Warden started to attack the gang. They tried to take them down, but the gang were too vulnerable) *'Warden': (Suddenly strangles Masked Rider Amazon Mordecai and throws him on the ground) You and your friends will die, if you don't surrender properly. *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': (Transformed back to himself) Alright Warden, I trust this to be the end of this invasion. *'Warden': Excellent. Alright my clones of myself, it is time for us to end the battle on Earth. We have a victory over that day. *(Warden, his clones along with Mordecai have teleported as they vanished and the entire Empire fleet with their ground forces and air forces left Earth) *'Nicole': Mordecai risked his life to be imprisioned in a Cryptum again by saving us all. *'Darwin': All that just because we rescued Mordecai in the first place. *(With Zim and the rest) *'Gumball': Hey Zim, there's something that I need to tell you. *'Zim': What is it? *'Gumball': Well, imagine You, me, Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Spongebob, Robin and Alvin the six of us are great best friends. We could do everything. *'Zim': Really? *'Gumball': Of course? *'Zim': We could get our own bestest friends, best buddies and bestest buddies? *'Gumball': Of course. It will be for the future. Will they do it for us? *'Zim': Only time will tell. Now, let's go. *(The others have already arrived) *'Zim': Looks like Darwin is here. *'Gumball': I swore to lord, if he punches me again while mad at me just because I was confused, I'll just bite him in the tail, wash his mouth with soapy salt water, and use a fly swatter to spank him. *'Zim': I believe you overreacted. *'Gumball': Hmm, perhaps you're right. *'Zim': Of course I'm right because I'm correct. *(Darwin, Louise and the gang came out of the van) *'Darwin': Gumball, I have to own you a apology. *'Gumball': What for? *'Darwin': (Sigh) Well, for being a jerk to you. You're not stupid, I just hated it when you couldn't be able to understand, it was my fault for Louise and my perversions. I should've not get ticked off with you. *'Gumball': That's what brothers are for. (Smiles and pats Darwin) Glad you learn your lesson. *'Darwin': I knew that. (Smiles) Come on. Let's save Mordecai. *'All': Yeah! *'Gumball': Wait a minute, if we rescued Mordecai again from the Cryptum, then the Empire would begin another assault on Earth. *'Darwin': You're right, Gumball. We have to stick together. *'Zim': I'm not sure if we are going to have to release Mordecai again, besides the Empire are all over Pochatko so they might assault Earth again if we just had to save Mordecai from the Cryptum for the 2nd time. Come on, Doctor. *'The Doctor': Right. *(The gang got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises) *(At Pochatko's Cryptum) *(Tardis materialises in Cryptum) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Cryptum. The gang come out.) *'Zim': We're here. What was that sound? *(The sound of a Tardis in motion makes them turn around.) *'Bashful': It's the Tardis! *(The Tardis dematerialises) *'The Doctor': Let's go find Mordecai. *(Mordecai is seen in his frozen shield position) *'Mordecai': How the hell can you be in this Cryptum? Please let me be! If the Empire found out about it, they would begin another assault on Earth. *'Zim': But we can't lose you forever. *'Mordecai': I'm afraid you have to. It's the only way to keep you safe. *'Zack': You're right, Mordecai. We'll gonna be safe at the park and you'll stay frozen in Cryptum. *'Mordecai': Good luck. *(The gang got on the tardis and the tardis dematerlises) *(At Park) *(Tardis materlises in Park) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Park. the gang got out.) *'Bashful': We're back at the park. *'Skoodge': Are you sure Mordecai is frozen in Cryptum or Pochatko? *'Bashful': Yes. That's what Mordecai said. *'Nate': Indeed. *'Mario': At least nothing can go wrong. *(Scene switches to the News Channel) *'News Reporter': Breaking News! We have many consequences thanks to the Empire! These jackasses had to cause destruction by shooting out some sort of laser beams by causing the dams to break apart by flood, make these weird blue colored wild fires, death incidents, break every city many of us owe, and ruined some economies. *(Back with the gang) *'Yoshi': Well since the Empire had the mess they made all over some of the world, we might as well have to clean the damage they did. *(End) Reviews Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Mordecai and Nicole became friends. *Darwin was and still is intelligent. *It is seen that Darwin had his red cap ever since he was little. *Darwin ammits that he hates Gumball. *The word " filth" is used again in another Regular Show series to replace a curse word. *Darwin and Louise really like each other that they want to get married. *Jamenson is Darwin's middle name. Darwin had said that he was smarter than Gumball, which is true. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United